


I need a hug, brother

by jacintoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacintoo/pseuds/jacintoo
Summary: When Dante and Vergil both got bored in Underworld, Dante reminded his brother of a juvenile night that wasn't supposed to be forgotten.





	I need a hug, brother

“It’s just one week you’re in the Underworld, and you already got bored?” Vergil leaned against a withered tree, scrutinizing Yamato while it shone like it was breathing somehow.

“Can’t believe you grew up in such a place.” Dante looked at the dump of dead demons behind, ”I’m bored already. Not even one made up a good fight.”

“We’ve both got strong. That’s the reason.”

“Tell me, brother, any interesting fights when you were first here then? When you were, let’s say, not that strong.” he picked the word carefully, “Any near-death experience?”

“Hmmm, ” Vergil meditated for a moment, “Several times after I got escaped from Mundus. My body was shattered, the human form that I returned couldn’t take my soul well. And there was a peculiar one that I could never be oblivious to it as it took away something important from me.” he paused, “My body was simply too weak to support a good fight.”

“I’m curious now, a predator? I guess it’s a very rare one huh?” Dante stiffened his back.

“As it is.”

“Has it got a name?”

“He wasn’t polite enough to introduce himself.” he scowled, “Brain-sucker is what I called him. What he was capable was to drain out the most precious memories from you and satiate his hunger from it. It was a good fight, but the tactic I used required the strengths more than my body could give. My hand lost control for a second, and because of it, that second I lost, and the price I had to pay for this second of weakness is to give in the memory I treasured the most, funny how I couldn’t even know what it is as I couldn’t bring it back even after I killed him.”

“Shame. Maybe I can help. You don’t even remember what was it about, or who was it about?”

“It was about you, Dante.” Vergil’s pupils glinted for a moment.  
Dante chuckled, “If it’s about me, then I guess I know what it is.”

“Mind giving your brother a little detail?”

“Yeah, it’s gotta be that one.”

I remember that. Dante thought. Back to school days. When we were separated for so many years that I almost forgot my real name and a family called Sparta. Every several months I had to start a new life and a new family because my ex-parents just didn’t like me. And until one time, I was struggling but behaving well in a school that I pretended to be an ordinary boy. 

Except that I wasn’t. 

My silver-white hair was just too flagrant to hide my true form. It was one of the days that several vermin cornered me in a decrepit building that no teacher would bother to pass by. They looked through my unflinching eyes and they just hate them. They were laughing everything about me, trying to make my blood run cold. And you know me, brother, I just couldn’t swallow it though believe me, I tried. Until one of the boys sprayed the dark ink on his hair. He smashed everyone to the ground. I know the word they wanted to howl when they were still awake. I didn’t listen at all. Until he realized that human bones wouldn’t take such strength he stopped, and it was already too late.

Everyone was crying in the hospital, except for my step-father and myself. At that time, I couldn’t understand why people were still sad while the doctors announced to them the news of their kids passing through critical periods. And my “father” was out of fury, like he wasn’t his father, as he wasn’t his father.

When they were both home. I didn’t riposte, because I really didn’t want to go through all the adoption procedure ever again. He took all the fists on him without saying a word. He just needed an exit for all his sentiments.

Then I feel something came closer, too close that it even came inside me. Something that was breathing through my lungs.

And I looked through the window, afar, on the street, a dark silhouette standing under the illuminations of street lamps. He couldn’t really see clearly who that was, but he could feel his heart beat and his fierce soul just like his own. Jackpot. I smiled, even though, I guess my life was going to be ruined again.

“Vergil,” I called your name after so many years of separation. It was a voice that was impossible for normal people to hear it but you weren’t ordinary. You walked toward him, crossed several streets and then you were lost to my sight, like you always did.

Then I realized that my “dad” wasn’t beating me anymore, then I realized my dad wasn’t even there.

“I took care of him.” You sheathed his Yamato.

“Shall I be glad now? I don’t know why I AM HAPPY somehow.” I exaggerated, “No wonder everyone called me freak.”

“Did he do that often to you? Why haven’t you killed him?” You tilted your head.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged, “Thought you were dead that day.”

“I learned how to travel back to human’s world thanks to Yamato. “ you gripped the katana, “Just tired of being along in hell, not sure why. I had a feeling that you need me tonight.”

“And you’re finally here.” Dante’s eyes reddened, “Why I’m not even surprised that you’re alive and for so many years you didn’t seek for me.”

“Oh believe me, little brother, it’s a very hard mission to find you. You hid well.”

“Mother died.”

“Many years ago, I know. At least you’re not.”

“Let’s… have a walk. There’s a beach nearby and I’m afraid tonight is going to be the last quiet night I can have…” I was so afraid that you would say no, that you would say you were in a hurry of something and leave me.

“With pleasure.” You simply nodded.

At that time, my eyes were still burning and I smiled.

Under the clear sapphire sky and bright moon, we strolled down to the beach where we sat down and faced the tranquil sea, so peaceful that she looked strange and new to me.

“You didn’t answer my previous question yet, Dante. Did your so-called dad beat you like that?” Vergil crossed his fingers and pouted. “I haven’t killed him yet. I’m still dithering over doing it.”

“Well, leave him alone. He’s far better than the previous one. Sometimes I think, the life of an ordinary man isn’t going to happen on me.” he giggled, "You know, get married, have a job, have kids and all the shit. I’m tired.”

You suddenly faced closer to me and held my cheek, “Seriously. How you could tolerate all this?” he scrutinized every skin on my face as if you were talking to a wrong man. “I guess you didn’t even remember how to fight.”

“On the contrary, Vergil.” I smeared the graze on the verge of his lips, “Those black and blue on my face are the deserts I got from fighting back some scums in school.” 

“Hmmm,” you shrugged his shoulders, “Just like old times.”

“It’s so unfair that every time I fought with you, our dad only smacked me. Like you never were wrong.”

“My dearest brother, don’t you forget to mention a little detail that’s remarkably traumatic to me? Mom always scolded ME when she saw you getting out of dad’s room with a sniveling face?”

“Damn you, Vergil, why you always had to fight with me?”

“I wouldn’t if you could distinguish what’s yours and what’s mine.”

“You know what, ” I landed his back on the cold soft sand, “I missed all of them. All the pieces of those memories, here.” I pointed to my head.

“Same.” you gave a laconic response and lied down next to me, “Until that day, life was changed.”

“Must be tougher than I thought to be in Underworld.”

“I suck blood from demons and grow from it every day.”

“Oh man. Blood from demons?”

“They are actually quite tasteful. While you? Going to school isn’t really our type of thing. We’re the devils, we got more lust than human, can’t deny that.”

“And we’re humans too. Pizza’s not that bad, you should try once.”

“I did. Remember you snatched one piece from mine and shamelessly celebrated your victory with a mouth full of cheese?”

“Ah yeah, that time! Haha, I won! And pizza really got evolved these days.”

“Thank you very much.”

They both paused for a second, then busted into laughs.

“Don’t tell me you were all alone ever since we were separated.” I asked, “never found any good companion there?”

“No. And I guess you are alone too.” You sighed.

“Stay, Vergil. Those soft sands, you’ll never have that in Underworld. I would propose that with my … I mean, we can register as twins, find a new family, and live together.”

“No. Travel with me, Dante. I hate schools.”

“No.” I rejected without a thought.

“Why?”

“I had a promise with our mom. I’m no longer Dante, Vergil, that’s the name shared only between you and me now.”

“Then I got no reason to stay. Funny how you thought I died, and I’m still alive. And I thought Dante was alive, and he’s already dead.”

You got up and turned away from me, your eyes fixed on Yamato as if the future was written there.

“Dante is not dead.” I stood up. I tried to turn the situation by seizing your arm, “Dante is alive only for Vergil.”

I could feel your muscles loosened. As you turned around, your lips flicked with mine. You tried to keep the distance, but I stopped you. I looked through your harrowing pale blue eyes and said, “Give me a family kiss if you wanna leave, give me a hug if you wanna stay.”

You swallowed for a second, and kissed me, so deep that I doubted it was a family one.

“Goodbye brother.” you turned away again and left me.

“Don’t you wanna hug me?“ I opened his arms, somehow I felt that I was naked there. The wind was cold, and I was so alone again. I was disappointed that you didn’t budge.

“I’ll save that until we’re both adults. Until then I’m sure you’ll be back to your true persona.”

Your silhouette dissolved in the dark again, and who would know this promise was stopped when we were both 17.

Vergil quietly listened to Dante’s narration. 

“Amazing that you got so many details. All I got left was just a contour. It was reviving to listen to it, I feel like those were just weeks ago. So many years passed, so many things happened.”

“I can’t believe that it’s your most treasured memory.”

“Because I left with a promise never realized. I fell into Underworld again when I was 17. I was thinking about it all the time, Dante.”

“Wish the age of majority is 16, you know.”

“Thank you for coming to Underworld with me this time, I really appreciate it.”

Dante stiffened his back, and opened his arms once again. “It’s never too late to give me a hug, C’mon, Vergil.”

“Oh my dearest brother, this time it’ll be more than just a hug.” Vergil smiled, and it was such a bright smile that even Dante had never seen before.


End file.
